


THE FATE POLITICS

by Secret_spy99



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Alternate Universe, Awesome Maria Hill, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Melinda May, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Big Sister Bobbi Morse, Clintasha - Freeform, Evil Grant Ward, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Parent Melinda May, Parent Nick Fury, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Phil Coulson is Skye's Father, Philinda - Freeform, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Melinda May, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Phil Coulson, Slow Burn, evil john garret, evil rosalind price, huntinbird, mackelena, quakerider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_spy99/pseuds/Secret_spy99
Summary: Phil Coulson is the new US president and after one attack he needs a new security team and his general Nick Fury decide put in charge of the Coulson's family security to Melinda May, a mysterious woman who whose presence will change the fate of many people but mostly the  president's  life forever.





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> well, hi guys this is my first fanfic, so please comment all your suggested or ideas, opinions, is very important for me. I decided write this AU based in Marvel 's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, because is my favorite tv show ever and i love Marvel so much... besides i can't handle with this eternal hiatus. Also i'm a philinda shipper and this fanfic is centred in them; i'm not a native english speaker so i'm sorry for all the mistakes. I hope can to update the most quickly every week... now without more words, let's begin....  
> thanks for supporting

All are smiles, screams and a great taste of victory in the air. Everyone are happy and people walked around him, some of them to greeting, others to congratulate him, but the consternation always was there with him. He can't believe what the journalist said in the screen in front of him, all that he could hear around him was "Philip Coulson president of United States" that same sentence in replay and very loud in his head.

Quickly his shock was disrupted for the most beautiful smile in his world. Daisy, his daugther was walking to him with a vibrant energy and happiness. 

_ " Hey AC!" she said happily. "I heard that the new US president is an adorable and handsome man, do you know him? cuz i do. "

_ " Daisy, honey!" he hugged her. "What i told you about that nickname?, why you just don't call me dad or something?" he smiled and looked to Daisy with love. 

\- "What if i call you mr. President? congratulations dad AC. I knew that you´ll win. I love you so much. " now she hugged him back. 

\- "I love you too darling" he kissed her forehead. "And thank you because you helped me through the whole process, but I think it's time for me to give my speech, I'm not going to lie to you, but I'm a little nervous ..."

\- "Yes, I know! Your face says it all, I mean, your face is screaming SOS, but do not worry, only I can notice that, because I know you very well, dad," he laughed.

\- "Daisy, please, be nice ... besides, do you know where Ros is?" he asked funny.

\- "No, and I do not want to know that anyway" she grimaced in disgust.

"Daisy c'mon, it's been almost 10 years since I married Ros and you still treat her like that, I need you to be nice to her and act like an adult woman that you are." He said seriously.

\- "Well, I can try, but also, you say the same to her, because she is annoying, at least I do not have to call her mothe ..."

\- "Daisy, it's enough!" he said abruptly with a low but forceful volume. 

" Ros has been good with you, in spite of all your bad attitude to her. And... oh there she is." he did a move with his hand to greeting Rosalind. She walked to them quickly.

-"My love, Daisy, what an amazing day to celebrate a victory." she said kissing phil and greeting Daisy.

\- "Yeah honey, and i'm felt so blessed to have this wonderful family with me in this moments." he answered her kissing her back. "did you hear that, my fisrt lady?" he said to Rosalind. Daisy mentally wished run of that place.

-" Now Phillip, you have to give that emotive speechthat everyone is hoping, i know everything is gonna be alright, like always, cuz you're a champion, did you hear me?" she said him.

-"Thanks Ros, you're right, is better that i get ready soon. Bye my girls. " He walked away from them to up the stage and give his speech.

-" if there would exist a contest about annoying wifes you will be their queen easily." Daisy said to Rosalind with a sarcastic smile.

-"And if there would exist a contest about lying daugthers, you easily would win." Rosalind laughed.

-"Shut up witch! you don't know what are you talking about." Daisy said amazed.

-"I know everything and more." Rosalind said to her fiercely.

-"Are you spying me or something?" Daisy asked her nerviously.

-"If i were you, i would start to be nice with me, because my mouth is pretty unwise sometimes." She fake an innocent smile.

-"If i were you, i would sleep with a better skin cream,cuz yours right now is horrendous, oh wait, nah,is just your natural face." Daisy also fake an innocent smile.

-"I'm not gonna lose my time with you little brat, but i warn you... i'm a really good person but as a villian i'm so much better." Rosalind smiled her and walked away from Daisy.

-"ugh, i hate her so much, witch!" Daisy said frustrated. 

 

After Philip gave his speech and finish the event with everyone, he and his family come back at their house to rest, because tomorrow would start other phase in their lives. Officially Philip would be named president in 3 months, but he wanted everything would be ready for that time. His parents arrived at his house the next morning, because they lived in England.

Philip was in his library, when he heard noise in the downstairs. He dicided to go down and see what was happening. when he gets downstairs, he visualized to Daisy still in pijamas and his parents that was hugging Daisy.

-"Mom, Dad, what you doing here? i thought that you was arriving the next week." he said funny and walking to them.

-" Philly, oh no is mr. President" she said him hugging him. "did you think that we´re not be here after that big notice? besides i missed you so much, even your father was anxious to see you. And well we wanted to see how is our little princess" Julie said looking Daisy.

-"Now everything makes sense. both of you was dying for see Daisy, but i can't blame you. I also missed you." Phillip said to them.

-"Son, i want to you know that we're very proud of you even if you wouldn't won the elections." James said to Phillip hugging him. "And where is Ros? has been a while that we didn't met with her."

-"She told me yesterday that she wanted be in charge of my agenda today,she wants that i rest the most that i can." Philip said happily.

-"She's an angel, i'm glad that you're married with someone like her.There's can't be a better wife and company for Daisy. Besides that she is the indicated to be the first lady of this country, because she is classy, elocuent, smart and beauty." Julie said proudly.

-"Yeah, son! Rosalind is an excelent woman and you know that Robert is my friend, so we know in what kind of family she grew up." James said.

-"Yeah, yeah, whatever, i´m tired of hearing about Rosalind, what about if we eat something?" said Daisy making puppy eyes.

The lunch was great. Daisy told all about her studies in England and how she almost finish there. Phillip's parents confesed that they will move to Washington too, to be closer of them. And Phillip shared some of his ideas with them. when lunch finished, Daisy walked to her room and called her best friend Jemma.

-"C'mon Jems, answer!" Daisy was impatient. 

-"hello? Daisy?" Jemma answered.

-"Why took you an eternity?" Daisy replied funny

-" Well, i'm in the airport right now, so with all the noise i didn't heard the cellphone."

-"Ok, fine, wait, did you arrive already? Daisy was excited.

-"Of course, young lady" Jemma replied rolling her eyes. "My parents are also here, they want to greeting to your dad and you know, more political stuff." said Jemma bored.

-"that's great. Sometimes i forget that your dad is the Uk embassador. I think that is probably they will met with Mack and Fury this afternoon. And your mom will be with Elena and with the dragon lady." Daisy said sarcastic.

-"yeah is probably. But Daisy is time that you treat Rosalind good. And before that you even tell me something, she is not my friend or something but she deserves that you respect her."

-"Jems you don't understand, she kind of threatened me with my secret yesterday in the dad event. I swear that i don't have idea how that witch know, but i'm kind of scared that she is spying me or something like that." Daisy replied. 

-"What? it can't be true. How could she know that? I swaer you Dais, that for my part i didn't said nothing."

-"Don't worry Jems, i believe you. but can you imagine what kind of woman is she, now? she is not the sweet angel that everyone thinks that she is, she is evil and her family gives me chills. "

-" Well, now i'm in the car to your house. And now tell me how do you continue of your headache?" asked Jemma worried.

-"Better, i think. Bobbi is working on it. I really like her, and she is very funny, i really want to meet her boyfriend, Lance i think that is his name, for all that she told me about him he seems pretty interesting." Daisy laughed.

-"I want to meet Bobbi, you're always talking about her, and how beautiful and good doctor she is, maybe we would talk about science and medicin..."

-" Stop right there, doctor. I bet that she would be excited to meet you to Jems. But you know what i'm thinking? how my dad now will be the president is obvious that i´ll have a bodyguard now or something and i don't like that."

-"Oh c'mon, maybe is not that bad, i mean you really like Natasha right? you say that she is awesome and you know her since a long time ago and she is a friend to you right? maybe if you gets a bodyguard he or she could be your friend too. not all the bodyguards are mad simians. " Jemma said happily.

-"Yeah, but Nat is unique and she is the bodyguard of my dad since i have like 11 years old. But you have a good point too. " Daisy answered her.

-"yeah, don't worry, besides your dad loves you so much and is probably that he let you decide your own bodyguard."

-"My dad is not the problem, is Fury, i mean he is kind of my second grandfather but sometimes he can be so overprotective and i'm sure that he will be who pick my bodyguard." Said Daisy worried.

-"And what about your aunt Maria? maybe she can help you to convince Fury that let you decide your bodyguard." Jemma proposed.

-"That's would be a good idea, Jems. Fury has a kind of debility for Maria, he protect her so much and i'm sure that her help will be the key."

-"yeah! and now please, get ready, because i'm arriving to your door" finished Jemma. 

 

after 10 months, Philip is now the president in charge and everyone is satisfied with his short period of governance for now. The country is glad with all the presidential family in fact, everybody think that Daisy is a charismatic and pretty first daughter and that Rosalind is doing great with social work.

One week ago one of the senators invited Philip and his family for a great dinner. Now he is preparing one of his best outfits next Rosalind and when everyone in his family is ready they are heading towards the enclosure. Right there are his parents and his youngest sister Maria. Also are others senators with their families. He can see his friend Mack who is the minister of the interior with his wife Elena and the Jemma's parents with her. Daisy to see Jemma immediately went to her side, Rosalind went with her friends, and Phil met with Mack.

Everything is fine and the dinner is great. But Fury knows that he has to be alert always and he feels that something will go wrong. His instict and experience tell him that. In spite of this meeting is private, even the press didn't know, Fury knew that wouldn't enough for everyone be more secure.

-"Romanoff, be alert with Philip, i'm with Daisy and Maria." Fury approached to Natasha ans said her.

-"Fury, did you know that this is not your job? you are the general of the national army, not the boss of the security, that is job of mr. Smith. And you know that he is excelent in his job, now just enjoy the dinner." Natasha said funny.

-"i'm not saying the otherwise, but i can feel that something will go wrong soon." Fury replied her.

when the dinner was ending, the earphones of every member of the security inside the event damaged and lost contact between them. When Natasha was going to ask at his partner, a huge explotion was heard near the entrance and severalmen dressed in black with weapons surrounded the place and the guests. Everyone was scared and quickly everything become a chaos; each security member went to protect theri bosses, but were mostly prevented by those invaders, so an aggresive struggle between the two sides was unleashed while the guests ran to hide in safe places. Natasha as an expert fighter managed to get several of them out of the game and approached Philip and his family to get them out. 

As the explosion left several ruins, Natasha found the Coulson's hidden behind what was left of a wall, all of them dirty with ashes. Daisy was unconscious and Philip was in shock and probably to protect Daisy he broke his arm. Quickly with help of Fury, Natasha managed to get out of the there with them and Rosalind and soon found themselves out in a car to the white house all still with the adrenaline and excitement present. When they arrieved at the white house, Bobbi was waiting for them with her team of doctors to treat the wounds and mainly Daisy.

Minutes later Philip´s family arrived in the white house, the family of Jemma and Mack with Elena, all of them with superficial wounds and dirty of ashes. Bobbi was quick and could attend everyone easily.  
Fury was angry and at the same time worried, so he decided to call Natasha and ask her what the hell was happend.

-"Fury, we don't know" that was everything Natasha honestly could answer.

-"What kind of shit is that? we don't know Fury my ass, i want a truly explanation, where are the such idiot of your boss Romanoff?

\- Natasha under the head and tried to don't seems weak. " He was found dead, and 9 of my partners died too."

-"I'm sorry Natasha" Fury felt compassion for the woman, "but i need to know what happend, and now that the press know all is more complicated" he explained her. 

-"Fury i just.. think.." she don't end her sentence.

-"You what Natasha? tell now" Fury said worried.

-" I think this could have been an attack on the president and that everything was planned by people who knew about the event. I suspect there's a mole between us. there's no another logical explanation, sir.

-"Is a good theory, i'm gonna try to persuade Philip to change his security team, expect for you of course. Natasha if it hadn't been for you maybe the conditions of the Coulsons would be other. But now, i'm thinking is too much for you protect three people at time is better that Daisy and Rosalind has their own bodyguard and you continue as the only bodyguard of Philip. Also, i will take charge myself of pick the new security members.

-"I'm agreed with you Sir and i know that mr. President will acpet your suggested." Natasha replied him.

Days after the incident, Fury convince Philip and now he is forming his own security team and he contracted to the Bobbi's boyfriend Lance Hunter as the bodyguard of Rosalind even though the tall blonde didn't want it at first because of the dangerousness of the work.

Fury thought that an important key for this team to be successful had a lot to do with who would be at the head of the team and immediately came to his mind the best option he could think.

Soon Fury found himself in front of the door of a large apartment in Barnaby Woods after 8 o'clock at night. He knocked on the door and waited for a moment. After 2 minutes the door opened and revealed behind her to the woman who Nick Fury considered his daughter and who more than two years ago hadn't seen her in person.

-" I can pass?" he ask her kindly.

She don't answered him and let him in.

-"How are you?" Fury ask her while he sit in a big chair.

-"Fine, i guess" she finally answer.

-"i'm glad that you´re fine, you know that i always worried about yo..."

-"Why are you exactly here Nick? and i want the truth." the woman interrupted him some angry.

-" Ok, but i also wanted to know about you. I'm here because i need you. There's no one in who i trust the most. I need you for a job and you're kind of my only option." said Nick calmly.

-" And what kind of job is that, Nick?" ask the woman bored. 

-"I know that you was very clear with me before, but i really need you again. Is for the national security." He end.

-" You're talking so much Nick, please be direct." she said now more interested.

-" I need a new boss in the security team of the white house, someone with experience, skills ans the enough intelligence for that job but mostly someone that has my trust. And that person is you." He said forcefully.

-"You must be desesperate for be here and ask my help. Nick, but you already know the answer, i promised that i would never go back to the field again. No after that. And is kind of disrespectful that you're here with that proposal, or did you forget what happened there? because i don't. I´ll never forget. Besides i'm better here." she said sadly.

-"Really you think that i'm capable to forget Baherin? i'm not. And you're right maybe you're safe here or whatever what you want to call it but i know you and i know that you're not happy, you miss feeling the adrenaline in your veins.

-"Nick don't do this, please." said the woman angry and slowly.

-" I know that you can feel happy living in this beautiful apartament next your brother and Bobbi, but that happines is not complete." Nick continued. " Besides i also know that your boss is a slimy that he has you working in his aeronautical company not because of your capacity as an engineer, less as a pilot, but because he wants to take you to his pants. " Said Nick angry, leaving the comfort of his chair.

-"How in the hell do you know that things?who tell you that?" She ask him exalted.

-"Well, Clint unlike you, he talk to me and he said me things, and he is very angry and upset with that slimy and with you for let you bother for him." He replied her.

-" that dumbass" She spit.

-"Who? your brother or your boss?" Nick asked her confused.

-" Both of them are idiots but in this case is Clint."

-" With the difference that you love your brother." Nick said funny.

After an akward silence, the woman ask to Nick " If i accept the job what would i do exactly?"

-"Well, mostly you have to direct the members of the security of the white house, guide them in strategy, monitor them, specially those responsibles for the safety of the president and his wife. But i want you to be very aware of Daisy's safety so that you try to be with her as mcuh as possible, and don't worry about the adaptation Natasha will help you. " He end happily. 

-"So you want me mostly be the bodyguard of this girl and be a babysitter for the other members, ok i got it. And who is Natasha."

-"Yeah, about that!" said Nick some uncomfortable. "This Natasha that i'm talking about is the same Natasha who is the girlfriend of your brother." He fake a smile.

-"Wait, what? I thought Natasha was a pretty redhead russian that was a ballet teacher." She felt cheated, but at the same time she knows how is work with the goverment.

-"Yeah, and i need that you keep this secret of Clint , we know that he is a brilliant lawyer but for his security is better and besides he kind of ask too much. " Nick said her.

-" I got it. Well at least i have one friend there." she was to continue but the Nick's face didn't let her. "Why are you doing that face Nick?"

-"Well, you'll see... uh...mmm, maybe Bobbi also works there like the principal doctor of the presidencial family? He kind of ask her innocently.

-"Why in the hell everyone is working in the freakin white house? anyways i accpet your proposal."

-"Great! and the good news is that you'll not be alone there, besides Daisy is adorable, but remember, not a word to Clint." He warn her.

-"Ok, i said that i got it... just one question though.How is the president? is one of that arrogant politicians?" she asked

-"do you watch news? everyone in this country loves him." Nick said.

-"Well maybe everyone, except for those who almost kill him days ago." she said funny.

-" Is not funny, and we don''t know if the poeple behind the attack are americans." he defended himself.

-"Ok general, so when i start?"

-"Be ready in two days, i'm gonna pass for you in the morning, please i want your impeccable personal presentation, that same day i will give you the file of the other members and that same day too Natasha will make you a tour for the white house and she will explain you the current secutiry system there." he ended.

-"I'm not gonna disappointed you Nick and sorry for my attitude before, i just.."

-"I know, don't worry and i want to you know that i will never hurt you. You're like the daughter that i never had, remember that. I see you in two days, i hope you rest well Melinda." After saying this, Nick left her apartment and Melinda prepared to receive Bobbi and her brother for dinner." 

 


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda has a confrontation with Bobbi and Natasha about the truht and prepares to get to the White House with Nick.

 

After Nick went out of her apartment, Clint and Bobbi arrived and with them was Natasha, who looks happy in the arms of her brother.

Melinda could hear laughters of them three in the hall, while she was reading in the living room.

\- "I told you Nat, the prosecutor couldn't face the incredible defense that i gave of my client in the trial." Clint said boasting.

\- "I don't have doubt, you're an amazing lawyer." Nathasha replied him happily.

-" Probably the prosecutor was tired of hearing you talk and he didn't want to continue the trial for that." Said Bobbi funny making laugh Natashsa while Clint with a gesture of indignation opened the apartment's door to meet with May.

-" Where is the sister who is the best cook of the world and that will feed all of us?" He said, looking where was May comfortable in her big chair.

-" I think that you confused the house, cuz May doesn't cook not even boiled water." Replied Natasha, making laugh to everyone even Melinda gave them a warm smile and also she rolled her eyes to that afirmation.

-" Hey, maybe i don't know how to cook, but i bought a tasty food in the new italian restaurant, even i warm the food for all of you." Said Melinda, seemsing look offended fot the comment.

-" Don't listen to them little sister. Rather let us help you prepare the table and so we can all catch up." Clint suggested.

-" Rather for you to continue exaggerating your victory at dinner." Replied Bobbi rolling her eyes.

-" Sometimes i wondering why i live with you." Said dramatically Clint.

 

The dinner was pleasant, Clint continued talking about his amazing feat in the trial, Bobbi told how Hunter was receiving a new job with the goverment and Natasha just said how tired she was of her ballet classes. While Bobbi and Natasha told their stories, Melinda was trying to not rolling her eyes and to look surprised by their comments, but in fact she really needed talk with them about the thruth, so Melinda thought in a idea...

-" Alright, Natasha you look horrible, seems like you has been training for a war." With that comment, Natasha laughed nervously and see that Bobbi was akward. " Is better taht you rest Natasha, for that reason Bobbi will help me to wash the dishes and that let Clint free." Melinda finished.

-" Yes, Clint is free now to sleep like the angel that i'm." He said smiling. 

-" No, you´ll go to a pharmacy or super wherever and you´ll get a some things for Bobbi and me, and that purchases are urgent, Clint. I need that you buy kitchen soaps, toilet papper, women's intimate soaps, and some tampons for Bobbie." Said May, speaking like the old sister that she is.

-" Wow wow, Wait there cowboy... i will not go to any shop or pharmacy to buy girly things, that's a big no; Mel please. Clint said exalted and ashamed.

-" Don't be lazy Clint, if you want i can go with you honey." Said Natasha.

-" NO! He has to go alone, he's not a baby and you're so tired Natasha." May insisted. " C'mon Clint, i don't want to see you more here until you get all the articles that i told you." Melinda said serious, but inside she really wanted to laugh of her brother.

-" But..." Clint was to protest again until he saw the look in the eyes of his sister and inmediatly he stand up to the door. " Alright, but when i come back i'll have my milk warm."

-" Milk warm? what are you, a cat?" Asked Bobbi almost dying of laugh.

-" Nop, but is too cold outside! and right now i should be sleeping not get ready to be ashamed in front of strangers." Replied Clint and he get out.

-" Well, now we'll clean this mess... " May interrupted Natasha with her hand and with a gesture she told them to follow her to her room. Bobbi and Nat was a kind of scared for the May's atitude. When they arrived to the room, Melinda started the talk. 

-" Now that we are alone and not for so much time, i'll be direct and i hope that both of you being honest too."

-"Ok Melinda, you're scaring us, happend something bad?" Asked Bobbi worried.

-" Yes!" Said May a little upset. " Happened that both of you has been lying to me and Clint." The faces of the blonde and the red hair paled and they looked each other.

-" May, what you mean exactly? Natahsa asked impaciently.

-" What is the only lie that you told us?" said May fiercly. " Or there has many lies that both of you told us that you can't remember all of them?"

-" No, don't said that." said Bobbi quickly. " Do you mean our jobs, right?" asked Bobbi, looking like a baby girl when she do something wrong.

-" That's correct, Morse. And now that we're talking about the same thing, i would love hear the full story." Replied her Melinda now calmy.

-" Wait, and why you did to Clint go out? He doesn't deserve to know the truth too?" asked Natasha confused. 

-" First i hear your stories and after you'll obtained that answer."

-" Ok look, i know that we know each other since we was in the air force 10 years ago, you as a pilot and me as a doctor." Started Bobbi.  " After you left..." Bobbi know how delicate this topic is for Melinda so she tried to pick the best words. " I didn't last there after you left and how you kind of dissapeared for months, in that time that we don't comunicated i got a job in the Hospital Aisen here in Washington and there i attended to a teen who was the daughter of one senator. I was the only doctor who was capable to give the right diagnosis, so this man, the senator was so amazed that he asked me if he might call me in case that his daugther get sick again and i accepted. Time after, this man become 10 month ago in the new president of the nation and he asked me to work in the White House as the central doctor of his family. That's the reason why now i have more free time, i was afraid that Clint and you notice that, so if  i finish my work in the White House early, i stay there until night, i thought that Clint and you not suspected nothing. With motive of the confidentiality contract for my own security and the security of both Clind and you was necessary that no one outside the White House should know." Bobbi finished her explanation.

-" Now i understand your excesive free time for a docotr." said May. " Everything makes sense now and i completelyunderstand you Bob. I do not judge you, but even so it does not take away the fact that I felt cheated."

-" But, how you did know the thruth? We even told you something while we was drunk?" asked Natasha worried.

-" No, of couse not. But how i said before, first your stories and after i'll answer you."

-" Well, in my case when i arrived from Russia, i was a teen that aspired to become in a great ballet dancer here in US, both of you know about my past in Russia in how that was not nice, so i decided came here to pursue the american dream. when i left one ballet class in the night, i almost get assaulted by one local gang. Two good men helped me. I never felt so vulnerable in my life and in that moment i decided to study personal defense and maybe one martial art. Thanks to ballet was kind of easy to me learn the moves and the techniques. Time after, one night while i was trotting in the park, some armed men was stealing a restaurant and i got in; i managed to stop them for a while until a black car that was passing there stopped and one black man with other men help me and quickly the thieves was arrested. That black guy was a US militar of high range, well actually is Fury, he was amazed with my skills and after that we constantly communicated each other. Soon he contract me as bodyguard of one politic man that right now is the president and wich still i'm his bodyguard." Finished Natasha tired.

-" So, you had this job even before that you ever met Clint?" asked Melinda interested.

-" Yes, i think that this years is almost 11 years since i'm working for the Coulsons. They' re like a second family to me." Said Natasha with nostalgia.

-" Ok, i understand and i guess that you contract has the same regulations than Bobbi and you skipped that for our security. " said May calmy. " Don't worry i'm not gonna judge any of you and also i'm not gonna say nothing to Clint." 

-" Wait, so when you started to date with Clint you did already know Fury? asked Bobbi and Natasha nod her.

-" Now is time for answers" Natasha looked Melinda.

-"Ok, so a few hours ago Nick was here and he told me everything." Melinda replied her calmy. 

-" Wait, wait? but what in the hell he told you? he was one of those who most insisted in the confidentiality shit." Said Natasha exalted.

-" yes, besides, even if he loves you like his fucking baby girl, he can't say nothing." Bobbi was a little upset.

-" Hey, Nick told me that, not for the reason that you think Bobbi, actually he had to told  me everything, cuz he was here to offered me a job in the White house. And don't worry your secret is safe with me, you know that i hate lie to Clint but i have to do it in this case" 

-"Really? and you accepted?" asked her Natasha excited.

-"yes, i did" May replied her with a smile. 

-" Wonderful news! i'm really happy for you and for Clint too even if he can't know the thrut about your new job. Clint was very upset and worried for you in that job with that stupid shit of your ex boss." Said Bobbi. 

-" Wait, what happened with your boss Melinda?" Natasha asked her.

-" Nothing important, you know how exaggerated Bobbi and Clint can be." Melinda answer her and with a look told to Bobbi to don't continue with that argument.

-" And your new job is about what? what you gonna do there?" Natasha asked her curious.

-" Well is funny that specially you asked me that, cuz i'm gonna be your new boss, Romanoff." May answer with a self-sufficient smile. " So, you and your partners has two days until i arrive and make suffer all your lazy asses." Natasha nod her quickly. " But seriously i need you Nat, i need that you explain me everything with details."

-" I promise that you don'y get better guide than me ever." Natahsha smile her.

-" I know already. But tell me Natasha and i want the thruth, cuz i want to be prepare. how are your partners or the security members? How is the president and his family?" asked May. When Natasha was to answer her, Clint arrived into the room.

-" Well i'm really tired but how the responsable borther that i'm, i bought everything, the only problem is that my warm milk is not ready. Ah yes! i met a new guy, his name is Robbie, he is a latino guy and is mechanic and of course he wasn't buying girly things like me, Anyways he is very nice and he offered me check my car other time for a good price. He is something shy but i really like him." Clint said tired but happily.

-" that's good. I'm happy that you make new friends Clint and now before you fall asleep, we're gonna get your warm milk." Melinda said and walk with the others to the kitchen. 

* * *

 

 

Two days after, Nick Fury was in her apartment waiting for her in the living room, when she was ready to open the door Nick stop her.

-" Do you really thin wearing those clothes? and look at me, what is that hair? what i told you about your personal presentation?" Nick looks offended.

-" What is wrong with my clothe or my hair? i'm not gonna go to a fashion show Nick." Answer May upset.

-" I know girl but just... agh just fix your hair, leave it loose and.." He didn't finish his words when he walk to her room and started to pick one better outfit for her.

-" Fury stop! what are you doing? you self told me that people must be contracted for their skills not for how they look and look what you are doing right now." Melinda protested.

-" Well, maybe that people are not gonna work for the president, besides, i told him wonderfuls about you. He really wants to know you and i'm not gonna let you go with that mess, so now forget that sentimental shit that i told you before and get ready soon and please apply some of make up, your cheeks are pale, you seems sick.

\- Melinda felt something weird when Nick mentioned that the president really wants to know her, maybe felt nervous, she can't tell right now how she felt. " Ok i'll get ready soon now get out of here."

When Nick left she saw the outfit that he choose for her and she was truly amaezed, specially for the beautiful black necklace that was in her bed inside of a box. It was obvious that Nick bought it for her and that's why he insisted that much in her changing outfit. Her new outfit consisted a black pant that in fact is more like a leggins, a basic white blouse, a big beige overcoat with black buttons, black jewelry and beige low-heeled boots, one of her favorites shoes. She combed her hair and aplly some lipstick and color to her cheeks, nothing too much. When she looked in the mirror, she remembered how she used to dress before and felt how her eyes started to get watery.

While she was in the car with Nick, he was staring her happily, and start to praise his own creation. when they arrived to the White House, damn, that was a big, a really gigant place, how in the fuck she could manage the security of this place and all the people inside? Melinda started to regrete, when she saw a hair red walking to them.

-" How is my new bos... shit Mel you're really pretty in that outfit." Natasha smile them with nostalgia.

-" That's my creaction Romanoff." Fury smiled with self-sufficien.

-" Great job, pirate!" Said Natasha with her thumbs up. " Well i see both of you soon in the official presentation with Mr. President and his family." Natasha said goodbye, winking at them.

the walk was kind of long and silent with Nick until their first place, but before Nick will announce their presence and will open the door, Melinda interrupted him touching his hand.

-" Are you ok Melinda? you need something?" asked Fury worried but calmy.

-" Yes" she answered and took both of his hands with force. " I need to thanks you for everything that you had done for me, and i'm not just talking about this job, i mean thanks for always be there even if i..." she didn't finish her sentence " anyways i really love this necklace is beautiful and seems expensive Nick, you shouldn't spend your money like that." She smiled him.

-" Hey girl, you don't have to thanks nothing, everything that i had done for you or your brother is becuase i really want to do it, both of you are my family. And i spend my money as i want and for me, there is nothing better than investing in my family." He smiled her too.  " Now are you really ready for this?"

-" Yes Nick, don't be exaggerated right now." melinda said impatient.

-" Ok, but maybe the fact that you're here could change your life forever" finished Fury dramatically.

-" Yeah , yeah, whatever you say Nick; i'm gonna open that door"

 

And she really opened the door of her destiny....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys this is the second chapter i hope you enjoyed. I'm so excited with this story. Also i'm very thanksful with people that left kudos and that is reading this fanfic. Thank you so much. This chapter is kind of fluff and i promise that in the next chapter Philinda will meet for the fisrt time. Also how i said before new character will be introduced soon. I think that is possible that i publish the third chapter on thuesday night or wednesday.  
> Again Thanks.....


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has an encounter with two young man who will soon become his friends. Simultaneously Melinda and Nick are in the White House to meet with President Coulson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I said before, here is the third chapter published today. I hope you are enjoying the story. I thank the people who are supporting this idea.  
> In this chapter there are new characters and some recollections of Clint's past.  
> In this chapter there are also some words in Spanish, I hope not bother the non-speakers, but I did it to add more realism to the Latin characters of the story and I love the idea of Mack speaking Spanish.
> 
> Thank you.....

 

After his great victory in the trial, he doesn't more clients at the moment and in the law firm everything is very calm, so Clint self-proclaimed in vacations; soon he remembered to the young man that he met in the pharmacy, Robbie, and he took the card that this man gave to him and decided to go there to kill time, watch him works and why not, maybe he can check his car. When Clint arrived to the mechanical workshop, He saw Robbie and greeted him.

 

\- " hey Robbie, how are you man?"

\- " Mr Barton, what a surprise, finally decided to give my workshop a chance?" asked Robbie nicely.

\- " Don't call me Mr Barton, makes me feel old. And yes, i wanted to come to see your skills, boy."

\- " Fine, let's go to check your..." Robbie couldn't  finish his sentence because simply... " What is that? vaya cacharro

\- " Sorry?" asked Clint offended and a little confused for his spanish.

\- " I mean, damn, how is possible that thing still works?"

\- " Hey! i came here kindly for you check Amelia, not to hear insults about her." Finish a very offended Clint, he really loved that car.

\- " Amelia? you put it a name? and one girly name? you know, americans are very weird."

-" I..." Clint was going to tell him a lie, but the young man was nice and likeable, so he decided to tell him the truly reason. " That car belonged to my parents and after to my parents, for that reason i I haven't had the courage to sell her or get rid of her."

\- " I understand." Said Robbie softly with nostalgia. " I bet Amelia has big stories with her, but i'm lost with the part with your parents." 

\- Clint didn't understand what Robbie means, until he realize that he told too much, but he decided tell him everything to Robbie. " Well, my parents, the Bartons had this car for years like a familiar relic, i was a child of 2 years and i was with my parents when other car, it out from nowhere and we crashed with that car. Amelia did not suffer greater damage, but ..." Clint stopped there and one tear rolled out for his left eye, Robbie noticed it and felt compassion for the man, still Clint quickly continued with his story. " But my parents, both died inmediatly there, i was unconscious and when i woke up, i was in one hospital and i started to cry until the Mays arrived to the room where i was. They was the best friends of my parents. People say that since i born i played a lot with Melinda, the only child of the Mays. She was 6 years when that accident happened, she was really useful to calm me down in the hospital. The only relatives that i had was one uncles from my father but they didn't have a good relationship with my parents, so they didn't want raise me. There is when the Mays welcomed me as their son. After time, they decided fix Amelia and paint her.

\- " I'm so sorry Clint, i really know how it feels to lose a loved one." said Robbie crouching his head sad. " So, you had parents and step parents that both were the owners of this car?"

\- " Well, i never called step parents to the Mays, they can't be my biological parents, i mean we're not even similar physically, they are asian" said Clint funny. " But they are my parents and Mel is my sister and everything that i am is thanks to them. They gave me love and all that one child need and want, even if they, specially Lian my mom, they was demanding. But anyways is hard to people not to love me." Clint smile conceited.

\- " Whatever you say man, but is great that your story have a happy ending. I guess that you still live with them?"

\- " Nop, well, i live with Barbara that is a friend, i call her Bobbi and also i live with Mel my old sister. My parents, the Mays, they died also when Mel and i was in our early 20's but before you asked me, Nick a old friend of our mother taked care of us. That bastard was great with us, we lived with him like a little happy family in his house for 8 years until we grew up enough to eventually separate us. I moved to NY to work in a familiar company as lawyer and my sister went to US air force. Nick was very proud for her decision. She always been the favorite of Fury." Clint said making a pout.

\- " Did not you say that it was impossible not to love you?" Robbie asked funny.

\- " With that exeption , i mean, when i comes to the relationship between Nick and my sister i'll always be in a second place. But, yes, now i live with those two beautiful women that makes my life impossible sometimes."

\- " yeah! like send you to buy girly articles almost 11 pm with that cold." Robbie laughed of Clint.

\- " Hey! in my defense is so hard say no to Melinda, she could seems adorable but you really don't want to mess with her." Said Clint dramatically. " If one day you see her, never mentione her that i said that she seems adorable, she would kill me in seconds."

\- Comment made laugh Robbie too much, that he had to stop his work on Amelia. " I thought that you was the boss in house cuz you are the only man there" Robbie laughed of Clint again.

\- "  Hey! don't trat like that to a client, no one likes that others laugh for things like this."

\- " In fact disfruto burlarme, at least you don't got red like tomato like Leonardo."

\- " Can you please stop of confusing me with your spanish? and who's Leon or that freaking spanish name?

\- " He's a friend and he's really shy, so i like bother him. His name is Leonardo Fitzpatrick or something like that, the bad thing is that his english is not common for me, he's not from here, actually he is scotish and he is hell smart and... oh look there he is." Said Robbie greeting the other young man that is walking to them.

\- " Good morning Gentlemen" smiled the young man scotish.

\- " You must be Leon, hi, my name is Clint Barton." both of them shook hands.

\- " Reyes, what i told you? my name is Leopold Fitz, not Leonardo agh... you're mean." Said Fitz a little akward.

\- " whatever you say Leon. But tell us why are you here now? and why you're so happy?"

-" Well, how i know that you friend Clint doesn't know my story i'll start talking that i has been unemployed and the money that i had saved i had to invest it in a treatment for my mother, i started to looking work to pay my studies and i decided to moved from California to here, Washington. I has been living here for 5 months but in the last 3 months i was desperate, because i still was unemployed, in that 3 months i met Robbie and i started to live with him in a small apartment. 3 weeks ago i asked to Robbie that if he can employed me here but he rejected me; well i kinda of understand, i mean, Robbie is economically bad right now."

\- " Hey! i'm not that bad, i just, well, sometimes the workshop don't give me so much profits." Robbie complained.

\- " And what are you studying son? Clint asked to Fitz.

\- " Well Mr Barton, i'm finish my studies like engineer in the California university."

\- " Wow, that's amazing kid, if you had been student of laws, politc or economy i would help you to work in the law firm where i work, but you're a nerd of other things." Clint smiled him.

\- " thank you Sir, may i ask in which law firm you work?" Said Fitz shyly.

\- " Yes, of course, i'm one of the star lawyers of the Stark firm."

\- " What? i didn't know that you was rich, man." said Robbie amazed.

\- "  I don't complain, but i'm not rich, i'm really not."

\- " That's exactly what rich people said." Fitz said with a gesture.

\- " And what happened Fitz? did you get a job or no? asked Robbie.

\- " Yes, and this job is not a ordinary job but a big job, where with only a few months i'll can buy me a car, a new and bigger apartment, attend my mom and even pay a phd in Stanford." Fitz smiled with self-sufficience.

\- " wow kid" said Clint

\- " It can't be. Are you involve with narcos now mijo? Asked Robbie worried.

\- " You really think that i was going to tell that in front of lawyer?" Fitz pointed to Clint. "  and if that would truth, which is not, i only would tell that to you little rat."

\- " So, if that work is nothing ilegal, what is? are you going to work in Apple or something? Clint asked intrigued.

\- " Nop, i'll be the new driver of the president's daughter, Daisy Coulson i think that is her name. Today, they call me and they told me that i had been chosen by the general Fury. I went a few hours ago to the White House and one pretty red hair woman attended me and she gave me all the need information."

\- " Really? you, in the White House? and how is it? i didn't know that you like the red hair ones... did you see the president?" Robbie asked everything almost at the same time.

\- " Is a big no for all your questions, well i'm not sure if i don't like the red hair ones, but this woman was very pretty..." Smiled Fitz shyly. " But even they didn't tell me nothing about confidentiality, the best is that almost no one know about this, just both of you must know, no one else. Even if i don't know you, Mr Barton, you work for the Starks so that kind of give me a motive to trust in you."

\- " Don't worry kid, i'm not gonna say to no one and i tell you something the red hair ones are super sexy ." Clint wink the eye to Fitz.

\- " I bet that his girlfriend is red hair" said Robbie funny.

\- " That's right and she is the most beautiful woman in the planet. Well Bobbie and Mel are beautiful too but Nat is mine..." said Clint while he showed them a picture of him with Natasha in his phone. " She is a ballet teacher and is Russian. " finish Clint in love.

\- " Oh shit, man that woman is beautiful, you are luck. Fitz you're not gonna say nothing or did you like his girl?" Robbie said to Fitz.

\- oh no, can't be, Clint's girlfriend is Natasha, the woman who attended him in the White House and Clint don't have idea that she works there but is not of the Fitz's bussines, so he decided just praise the beauty of the woman. " Yes she is really pretty Mr Barton, you must be happy with her."

\- " Oye viejo, do you any picture of your other women there?" asked Robbie funny to Clint.

\- " you have more girlfriends Mr Barton?" asked worried and horrified Fitz.

\- " No, Robbie is talking about my best friend Barbara and my sister Melinda. I live with them and for you Robbie, yes i have pictures of them but i'm not gonna show you, i presumed too much with Natasha and I don't want to you getting more jelous. My coworkers said that i'm a bastard with luck for being surrounder of these beauty." Said Clint conceited but funny.

\- " Whatever you say mijo..." Robbie rolled his eyes to Clint. He really wanted to see to Bobbi and Melinda too, while Fitz laugh.

* * *

 

Simultaneously to Clint's meeting in the workshop with his now two new friends, Nick and Melinda were in a room in the white house, waiting for Minister Mackenzie and later meeting the president.

While they were waiting seated in a comfortable sofa, a woman arrived at the place where they were; Fury and May stood up in the presence of the woman.

\- "Hello, my name is Elena, I'm Minister Mackenzie's wife, it's a pleasure to serve you, Nick, how have you been?" said the woman kindly.

\- "Thank you Elena, I am very well and how are you going with the recovery of the wounds from the attack of a few days ago?" Nick asked worried.

\- "Much better Nick, Bobbi is fantastic, she has helped me a lot." smiled Elena.

\- "Why can not you wait for me? You're definitely the fastest woman on the planet, I already understand the nickname that Daisy gave you." interrupted a great man in the room.

\- "Honey, you're a turtle man and I wanted to meet the woman who will be in charge of our security now and who by the way has not said anything" said Elena amused.

"Guilt mine, Elena, Dr. Mackenzie, this is Melinda May, the new head of security for the white house." said Fury.

\- "It's a pleasure to meet you and for all that Fury says, I think we can not be in better hands." Mack smiled at her and shook hands.

\- "I think Mr. Fury exaggerates a lot ..." May said staring at Nick with an uncomfortable gesture.

\- "I do not think, someone with your file should be as Fury says it is." Elena responded, also shaking hands with Melinda.

\- "Thank you, the pleasure is mine to meet you and I will try to find out what incidents like the one that happened recently do not repeat themselves." Answered May.

\- "Yes, I'm glad to hear that, the truth is not fun to feel your ass so helpless." Elena said dramatically.

\- "My love, please, your language" Mack reprimanded Elena.

\- "Do not worry minister, here Fury and I do not have the best language sometimes." May said calmly but somewhat amused.

\- "Something tells me that you and I are going to understand each other very well." Elena told Melinda. "If I approve you already, I'm sure Daisy will do it too."

\- "No Elena, nothing to distract or corrupt Mrs. May." I answer Mack serious but fun at the same time.

\- "No one could corrupt May, she is already annoying." Nick laughed sarcastic.

\- "That was taught to me by Fury some time ago ..." Melinda replied sarcastically, making everyone laugh.

\- "Well, I think Margaret already registered you, she gave you your electronic pass and all that protocol, right?" Mack asked and Melinda nodded affirmatively. "Perfect, you're ready to meet with President Coulson, let me guide you."  finish Mack. 

* * *

 

With each step they took, Melinda felt her heart quicken; Nick knew her very well and knew how to notice her nervousness despite her excellent poker face, so he placed a hand on her shoulder to convey to her support and security. Nick's warm touch calmed her a bit.

She did not realize at what moment they crossed those corridors, until when they came to a large double white door and the woman, Elena spoke.

 

\- "We're here. Are you ready May?" Elena asked kindly.

\- "Of course," May replied, sounding as safe as possible. The door opened and there was a huge desk surrounded by people standing talking loudly.

\- "People, please, we need to talk to the president now." Mack said loudly and immediately everyone gathered their things and left. "Not bad para un hombre tortuga huh?" Mack I joke with Elena.

\- "Nick, what a pleasure to have you here and thanks Mack for saving me from this mess, what a headache with those people." Said Philip standing up rubbing his head and saying goodbye to Mack, who left in a hurry.

\- Elena rolled her eyes and laughed saying "It's your job now to take care of those people Coulson."

\- "It's good to see you too Elena." Philip said approaching them standing in front of Nick to shake his hand. "Tell me what are you doing here so early?" Philip had not noticed the presence of the other woman in the room, for she was behind Fury, her head bowed, staring at the floor and playing with her shoes.

\- "Mr. President, I present to you the new security boss and bodyguard of Daisy, whom I chose myself." Nick said as he apologized and left because he had to answer an urgent call. Just now thought May. Only Elena, the president and Melinda remained in the room.

\- "Of course that was today." Philip said something embarrassed and stretching his hand to the woman introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Philip Coulson, president of the United States." Said Philip kindly. Elena rolled her eyes at his obvious affirmation. When the woman raised her face to see him and shake his hand with his ... oh boy

 

POV COULSON

I made sure to be the kindest man with the woman who still kept her eyes on the ground, introduced me and stretched my hand, almost immediately she raised her face and she prepared to shake my hand, but once she did, Damn, his eyes were a dark intriguing and the way she looked at me gave me chills; This woman is surely intimidating but very attractive. As she did not wear makeup as such, I could appreciate her exotic and beautiful features, being honest I did not hear correctly what she said while she shook my hand, when her skin brushed mine I felt an electric shock down my back and immediately started to sweat rivers.

While she was talking to me I was able to observe her mouth in detail, which was so well defined, captivating, while she kept talking, it seemed to me that she did it in a slow motion and I immediately reasoned that it would be strange and uncomfortable if I continued to stare at her mouth this woman. Demons I think she already presented herself and I still did not come out of my stupidity; She stopped talking and I knew she would expect an answer in return, but instead it occurred to me to say the best that my brain could think of at that moment.

\- "I'm Philip Coulson, president of the United States..." and the prize for the biggest idiot of the year is for ... me. Cool. My thoughts were interrupted by Elena. Damn forget that she was here.

\- "Yes, you had already said president." Elena said rolling my eyes.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence and I did not know what to do with my hands and just looked and smiled. I looked like a kindergartner child at his first recital. God, do not abandon me now. Suddenly the woman interrupted the silence.

 

\- "So ... I start my work tomorrow with the alpha members of security?" asked the woman calmly, honestly even she seemed uncomfortable or bored, I would not know how to say it, but if I answered her this ...

\- "Mmmh what? Well, I do not know, that's mainly Fury, although I'd like you to know my family before then, could you tell me your name?" I smiled at her very embarrassed, inside I wanted to die and I guess because of the blood that I feel in my ears, I must be more red than the face of Mr. Trump.

\- "I just said my name a few moments ago ..." She answered serious with a touch of annoyance in her voice. Great now she thought I'm one of those arrogant politicians. Good talk Philip. Good job.

\- "It must be Coulson's headache and stress, forgive him, he did not want to offend you." Elena replied looking at me gesturing. They have no idea how much I am thanking this woman now.

\- "Yes, I did not want to be rude to you, I do not want you to have a bad impression of me." I said quickly.

\- "My name is Melinda May and do not worry about the impression I have of you, I do not take things personally, I know my position here and yours too." she answered me and hell, that answer was savage. Elena just covered her mouth, I bet she's making fun of me.

\- "Great, well, I just do not want to start badly with you or something like that, I want you to know that I'm not like those cocky politicians, I really care about my staff and the way we relate so we have a good work environment ... "I'm beginning to ramble, can not be, the face of the woman is confused and Elena, well she, now I could hear her laughing even if her mouth was covered with one of her hands.

\- "Very good Mr. President, I think you have a lot of work with the French consulate, so we will retire." said Elena, looking eloquent.

\- "Of course Elena, Mrs. May was a pleasure to meet you ..." I offered to shake hands and the woman did and just nodded. Yep, this woman was not very talkative, but her presence did not bother me, it just made me stupid. With that the two women left my office, but after a few seconds Elena goes back inside and goes to my desk, where I'm sitting.

\- "You are a fool." Elena points me serious and then laughs. "It's really hard to believe that you are the man in charge with that stupidity with which you behaved."

\- "Hey! Respect me please, I was just nervous to meet the person in charge of our security, I was nervous to look like a fool."

\- "Of course, you did not stay at all like a fool" She rolls her eyes.

\- "You know that I get nervous when I meet new people and more if I am alone without any of my ministers or friends, besides I am very shy." I defended myself

"Well, you were not shy at staring at May's lips the way you did, for God's sake it was so uncomfortable to see." Elena laughed as she covered her eyes with her hands.

\- "You noticed, I was very obvious?" I asked in horror.

\- "Pray to all the deities so she would not notice, because apart from being an idiot you would also be a morbid." I had definitely never seen you like this with anyone. Elena told me thoughtfully.

\- "Do not tell anyone please, I'll improve next time and thank you anyway for helping me, you know, for the headache and that." I told him kindly.

\- "Anyway, I could not let you die there, but you know I'll tell Mack this, right? This will be our conversation topic at dinner today" Elena laughed as she picked up some keys from a table.

\- "Okay, but just talk to Mack and do not exaggerate things, I suppose tomorrow I'll have a sermon from Mack on how to act in front of an attractive woman ..." Kill me, dear, I said that out loud.

\- "WHAT? PILLADO !! hahahahaha oh que cagada, what a fuck.We see you Coulson and I would keep those thoughts for myself from you." Elena told me as she left and closed the door behind her.

\- "Elena! Do not tell anyone that, ELENA !!" I almost shouted while she just shook a hand in the space that was missing by closing the door.

 

MELINDA MAY ....... oh boy, you caused me many problems today .....

**Author's Note:**

> well guys this is the first chapter, i know is large but this is the base for all the story so is important to me that some things are clears since the beginning. I hope that you enjoyed, sorry for all my gramatical mistakes..... soon new characters will be introduced.


End file.
